Disenchanted Princess
by Lady kHOLIC
Summary: High school was a bomb and in just three months, she managed to snag the Captain of the soccer team and hold the eyes of a ruff longer than she needed to. Is it all just a fluke? Or is it really destiny.
1. Too close for Comfort

**AN: **Aha, my deprived version of Cinderella. I love this pairing, I hope I'll be able to maintain their characters, because I'm not very great at this. Actually it took me awhile to decide what couple I was going to write this on about. OMG, like seriously, it's SO hard to concentrate on this, cause I'm like running up and down at every commercial break of Dancing With the Stars to type this up!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Powerpuff Girls.

And I actually don't think I did a good job on keeping Bubbles IN CHARACTER.

* * *

**Disenchanted Princess  
**

**Too Close for Comfort**

When I was a little girl, I absolutely love Fairy Tales, in fact, I loved it even more when my dad would read it to me. He'd make annoying side comments about the decisions they made, and I would tell him to stop it, but I didn't mind. Because the time spent with him was worthy of memory. I love spending time with my family, I really do. I just wish Buttercup and Blossom would be here too. Dad use to read to all of us.

I wasn't too fond of moving to Megaville, in fact, I was a bit shy in making new friends. I love people! I really do! But it takes a lot of courage to talk to people! And everyone here looked like superstars! My natural long beachy waved blonde locks just simply made me look like a regular compared to the sophomore girls. I was a freshman, and being a freshman came with its quirks, a) I knew nobody and b) being apart from my sisters made it hard to make friends. I wasn't so use to being apart from them.

As I walked through the sidewalk, onto the bus, my unlucky encounter made my day worse than it was. I mean, it was the Rowdyruff Boys. Seriously, I don't like them, they give off that dark aura. Sure they may excel in looks, but I don't know... they just seem... scary?

The next thing that happened was totally a misunderstanding, I didn't mean to accidently bump into the scariest one. The green one? Yes, the green one. People getting off the bus scrambled around so fast that I just happen to fall right on him. If my dad saw the position I was in, he'd totally flip, but that was the reason _why _he wasn't here, so he couldn't flip out on me. But anyways, I fell right on him, my face against his chest, his back against the grass and my hands around him. It took awhile for me to realize where I was, what kind of position I was in and I think it was cause the boys (blue & red) who made an embarrassing comment how I wanted a one-night stand, so without pause, I quickly got up, gathered my books and ran straight to the entrance. I didn't look back, I don't think I had the confidence to. What did the people think about when they saw me? I'm sure it wasn't pleasant thoughts. And I forgot to say sorry.

English was super boring, I loved learning, but this was boring. I don't really _like _it, since I was more advanced in Chemistry and Algebra, I think this was the opposite of what I'm best at. It's my third month here and I still haven't been able to talk to anyone, is it because Blossom and Buttercup aren't here? I was simply so sad that they weren't going to enroll in the same school as me, in fact, Blossom decided to go to an Academy for the Gifted Students, and Buttercup was going to school out of the states. I don't know why I declined the offer, but I surely regret it.

I still didn't make friends though, maybe it's cause the first time I tried, my plan backfired on me. I loved basketball and soccer, so one day, while I was passing the gym (usually to check out the games) I saw him. The green one from the Rowdyruff boys, he wasn't on the team, that's for sure, but he should've been.

_The half court shot was an amazing shot. He angled himself, jumped and it went right in. I always wondered why that boy just didn't simply join the team._

"_That was great! I'm Bubbles by the way. How did you shoot so well from so far?!" I asked him, but he just looked at me and said "Practice." And after just one word, he turned back to what he was doing as if I wasn't there at all. Well he grunted _THEN_ turned around and acted as if I wasn't there. What a jerk. _

_I mean, WTH. Did that guy not know how to thank people? I mean it's okay to be anti-social, but he didn't even tell me his name _and _he didn't have to be that extreme about being anti-social._

I still remember that incident, humiliating. And this morning's incident made me not even want to try and make friends with him again.

* * *

I walked out of my English class and there he was. OMG, where do I have to go? He caught my eye, and now he's walking towards me and he's _glaring!_ OMG, he's coming for me. Is it because I forgot to say sorry? Or was it because he hated my guts and he also hated how I fell on him and hated me because I tried to be his friend. Much to my relief, he walked right pass me and right behind me, to the girl standing behind me.

"Butchy! Where were you?! I was looking all over for you. You said we'd walk me to the cafeteria. Why didn't you wait for me? Did you forget?" she kept on rambling on with questions.

So the anti-social was dating a sophomore. Is that weird? Isn't he like a freshman? Why is he with _her _out of all people? I was struck with a pang of a tingly feeling. I must be terribly sick.

"I was around. Lunch just began, Hazel." He shrugged as he said that.

So his girlfriend was Hazel. Really, who would like to be called Butchy? I think I would be embarrassed if I was him. Maybe that's why, clearly he was not capable of making long sentences. Ignoring the two, I walked off to lunch room.

The cafeteria was filled as always, I glanced around and looked for an empty seat and sat down. Few minutes later came Melissa and Jessica who occupied the vacant seats 3 seats down from me.

"Oh my gosh, Jason was so sweet. He got me that totally cute shirt I was looking for." Giggled Jessica.

"Fo real? Alex was a jerk and forgot our anniversary. I think I need to have a talk with him." Said the angered Melissa.

Few minutes after that, Jason, Alex and Tyler walked in. OMG, Tyler. He must be the cutest guy in the school. He looked more like those Abercrombie models than a high school freshman. His beach blonde locks, and his muscular build would cause any girl to melt in their seats and better yet, he was the captain of the Soccer team. Where was Jennifer Sanders anyways? Last I heard, they were going out. But then again, I also heard they broke up. Well I guess that could be reasonable, cause she was a sophomore and he was a freshman.

"I can't wait till the game tonight. The Jaguars are totally going to cream the Acers." Yelled out Jason as Melissa was ignoring Alex.

Being from Townsville, I was a total Acers fan. Buttercup, me our dad loved watching soccer together, Blossom was an exception. Haha. I think it was Buttercup who got me into these sports.

"Yeah right." I muttered. Oops, that wasn't suppose to come out, I'm such an idiot! The six of them looked at me like I was from another planet.

Alex got up from his seat and headed over to me, ready to bombard me with questions and facts to why the Jaguars would totally cream the Acers, but before he could do anything, Tyler stopped him.

"You're into Soccer? That's so cool." Said Tyler.

OMG, he said it was cool. Did I hear him right? Or am I simply hearing voices. Maybe I was going delusional. Did he say it was cool?

"Yeah, I love soccer and basketball too." I replied.

"I gotta go to practice now with Jason, and Alex. Catch you later? I'll see you later Bubbles."

He smiled his beautiful charming smile. He said my name. He knows me! Melissa and Jessica looked at each other and smiled. They walked over to me and sat down beside me. The situation with Jason and Alex was totally forgotten.

"I totally love your shirt, Bubbles." Melissa noted as she indicated at my choice of attire.

"I totally agree with her!" Jessica smiled, "and I bet Tyler is totally interested in you!"

A burst of giggles surrounded me and Melissa was agreeing with Jessica on the second part.

"C'mon, we gotta go shopping sometime, maybe... you know? Hang out?" Melissa nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" I smiled back.

* * *

The rest of the day went by super fast. Tyler totally noticed me, was I just going crazy? Is this like a dream that I'm going to wake up really soon? They say good things always come to those who wait, I guess I was totally patient and it paid off. This was totally going to pay off! Melissa and Jessica was coming to meet me in 2 hours. I managed to successfully persuade my dad to let me go out tonight. Even though it was a school night.

I raided my closet in hopes of something perfect. I came across a white Abercrombie tee with green letters and it was form fitting, then I grabbed my dark bluish & gray faded jeans and put them on. After that I went to do my hair, after the years, I grew out of my short pigtails and aimed for the beachy waves I've always wanted. I clipped my bangs to my left side, and grabbed my bag and headed out.

As I walked down the stairs, there was a loud honking out my door. Immediately, I knew who it was. Melissa and Jessica were already here! I couldn't wait. My first pair of friends this semester, I was getting lucky.

"Bye Dad! I love you!" I yelled out as I walked out the door as quickly as I could cause I didn't want to hear him bombard me with questions about how I suddenly had friends. Not like he didn't like the fact about it, but it's just that I haven't talked with anyone since Blossom and Buttercup's departure.

* * *

"Bubbles! You finally made it!" Melissa gave her a tightening hug.

"Aha, yeah, of course."

"OMG, you HAVE to see where we'll be heading tonight. Instead of shopping, we're going to see the game. You know? Tyler's team is playing tonight, and he'll totally love it if you'll go!" Jessica grabbed my arm, as if holding on to it will calm her giggles.

"Ehh, really? He really said that?"

"WHAT? Of course he said that! He told Jason to tell me. He's practically head over heels for you! He like, totally wants you be his girlfriend." yelled Jessica

"Yeh totally, you _gotta _give him a chance!"

Give him a chance? What girl wouldn't? I mean that Abercrombie looking model practically asked me out. I'm so going... right? What could possibly go wrong?

It didn't take long for us to arrive there. The parking lot was jammed with cars, but thanks to Jessica's amazing driving, we were able to snag a lot with ease.

They practically dragged me there, as if it I was their key to a pot of Prada and D&G premium dresses. It didn't take long either, for us to arrive to the stadium, regardless of the crowd and when we entered, the game had already started. Tyler looked around and eyed me, and he waved at me.

The game was amazing, the crowd seems to grow louder and louder everytime Tyler had the ball, and when he shoots it in the goal, the crowd goes wild. Everytime our team shot the goal, I jumped up and yelled. But too bad Melissa and Jessica were too focused on their boyfriends, they missed all the best parts. And when Tyler shot the winning goal, everyone seemed out of their minds.

"That was amazing! Did you see?" Jessica nodded "no" to my question. She was definitely too focused on her boyfriend.

"C'mon, let's go." Melissa nudged to the door.

"Melissa, can you text the guys to meet us at the Diner?"

"No, remember Jessica? I'm still pissed at Alex for forgetting our anniversary."

Grunting at her response, Jessica messaged them instead.

* * *

"Bubbles! You made it! I'm so glad!" Tyler came at me with arms wide open. He pulled me into a hug. Was this a dream? Everyone was looking at us, actually not US, but me and TYLER in particular. I wanted to laugh in their faces. Melissa and Jessica giggled behind me.

We ordered pizza and everything. Tyler had his arm around me the whole time. I've never had a boyfriend before so I didn't know what to do. We didn't talk privately or anything, but we joined in with the others around us. He smelled of fresh shampoo and expensive cologne. It was like, intoxicating.

"Jason! You made such an awesome pass!" And Jessica proceeded to making out with Jason. Wasn't it embarrassing? Is this really appropriate?

Melissa was _obviously _still mad at Alex, but I guess he probably made up with her along our way here. Cause she's all over him as well.

"So what did you think of the game?" Tyler leaned in, whispering in my ear, with that sexy voice of his and totally knocking me out of my day-dreaming. I wonder if he could see my crimson red blush, because I can totally feel it forming on my face.

"I-it was great. I n-never knew you could play so well." Still stricken by his move, I couldn't even properly muster my words out.

The whole outing went by really quick, and before I knew it, I was already in his car driving home. _He drove a LEXUS._ Tyler had his hand on my leg as he drove, and the music was pretty loud. I was so thankful for the music, because the drive home was kinda awkward. I guess the silence was a little bit hard to withstand. What made it worse was that neither of us made an attempt to talk.

I felt a vibration in my pants, and it was a text message from Melissa.

"_Tell me evrythin dat happened wit him kay? I want evry detail."_

"So how was your night?" he asked. Taking in his musky voice, it actually took me 5 seconds later to reply. He looked and even smelled sexy, and I guess it sort of flowed on from there, because he sounded totally pleased in the end when we arrived at my house.

He got out the car first and held the door open for me and after I stepped out, he closed it for me. Before I knew it, his face was centimetres away from mine, and he leaned in and his lips were on mine. If not for his car that I was leaning on, I swear I would've totally fell down 'cause I lost grip of gravity and if not for his hands on my waist--_and also slowly caressing it--_ and his body so close to mine, I swear I would've melted. My stomach was in a knot and in an instant, my first kiss was gone.

He drew back and licked his lips, and planted one last kiss on my neck, and he walked me to the door. He drove away soon after, I searched my bag for my keys, but as I was doing so, I heard grumbling in the neighbour's yard. What if it was some burglar waiting to pounce on me?

Due to curiosity, I went to check anyway. Turns out, it was Butch; passed out on his lawn. Because of my sympathetic nature, I couldn't help but walk over to him and gently nudge him hoping he'd wake up. After several attempts, he finally did talk, but it wasn't the talking I was looking for.

"Ngh, Brick, you stupid asshole, don't leave. You cow!" He said waving his left arm.

"No, bitch! take me with you! Boomer! where did is the dog?"He said as he rolled over to his left side and waved his right arm.

I couldn't help but giggle. Listening to people sleep talk is actually pretty funny, and they look cute doing it. Maybe it's cause of Tyler's awesome kiss that made me soo nice. Checking my watch to see what time it was, like.. OMG. "11:54pm" the watch stared back at me as I stared at it.

"You're impossible." I muttered as I attempted to wake him up again.

But this time, it didn't go as I wanted. He grabbed my waist and pulled me down laying on the grass with him. Sighing at my last attempt, I decided to just hit his chest with my fist, since I was extremely close to him.

"Ugh, what the hell."

"Um.. what are you doing out here anyways?" I wasn't so volatile as he was.

He was flustered. Ahaha, that's funny. I would be embarrassed too if I was caught asleep on my own lawn by my neighbour.

"I don't have my keys." He muttered, still sleepy.

"What? Where are your parents?" I asked, concerned this time.

"I live alone with my brothers."

This guy was impossible. Where was his brothers then? I didn't even bother asking, cause he probably wouldn't tell me anyways.

"I guess I'll just wait for them." I knew by the tone of his voice, he was just making me feel guilty about leaving him here. Not that I was planning on doing anything about him anyway, but I just couldn't let him sleep outside like this. The next thing that happened was seriously something I wished I didn't do. But I really couldn't leave him out here like this!

I got him up, his body leaning on me totally made me hot. I was so nervous, I've never been this close to a guy, _well except Tyler, _but that's a guilty pleasure. Anyways, his arms was over my shoulder as he basically limped up to my room. I didn't have a choice, Blossom's voice kept replaying in my head; _What would you want the person to do if it was you in the situation? _and my stupid conscience made me make my next embarrassing move. I let him stay with me.

Getting pass my dad was easy, because he was already asleep. But getting Butch off my bed was hard. He was already lying on my bed after I came back with my PJs on and some blankets and pillows so he could sleep on the ground. He wasn't suppose to be in my bed, he was suppose to be on the ground. But I guess he thought he deserved the bed cause he was passed out on his own front lawn. He had a lot of explaining to do, but I was already tired, and I didn't have the energy to put up with him, so I simply walked over and nudged him a little, telling him his spot is _on the ground and not on my bed._ Just in case if he didn't want to wake up, I'll take the ground instead. But my planned backfired again, not in the way I wanted it to... and before I knew it, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down _unconsciously probably_, and I was in his arms once again, laying on my right side, with my head against his chest. The only thing that was soothing was probably my bed.

Though this time, I couldn't get out because his grip was too strong. Ugh. I hope my dad doesn't wake up to find us like this. It took me awhile to get to sleep, because I'm not use to being cuddled to bed. I swear he better not say this to anyone, cause I don't need a scandal to ruin my life. I don't like sleepovers with guys, and I certainly won't like it with Butch. But it doesn't seem like I had a choice. Slowly drifting off to sleep, his musky, tangy? cheap shampoo smell was the last thing that raided my nose before I drift from my consciousness, not caring he was in the bed, because that time with Tyler totally made up for it and nothing to ruin it. Not even some green monster who passed out on his front lawn and I had to spend the night stuck in the same bed with him, could ruin my night with Tyler.

* * *

**AN: **I actually love writing about Melissa and Jessica. They're like the friends I've never had. :) I tried hard to keep Bubbles in character, but I'm not great with this first person thingy. It took me 4 hours to write this so I hope you enjoyed it and please review! I swear you guys can totally flame me for this crack pairing, I don't mind! It also took long to upload this because well... I was watching Dancing with the Stars, yay Kristi & Mark :)

**Please review! **

**Listening to: **O-zone - Despre Tine

**Miss.kHOLIC**


	2. All Eyes on Me

**AN: **Hi! Don't you just hate finals? I certainly do, I hope I did well on my Language Arts exam. I need it to be high in order to keep my average. And thanks for reviews! It certainly made my day.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Powerpuff Girls. I wonder what it'll be like if I did...

* * *

**All Eyes on Me**

When I woke up the next day, I was hoping last night wasn't a dream. Tyler, the cutest guy in school _in my opinion, _totally asked me out. The first thing I did was grab my cellphone, which laid on my night stand and quickly looked for Melissa's message. If it was there, this was definitely not a dream.

It was there! OMG is this not a dream? Just to make sure, I pinched myself. As hard as I could so I could wake from this beautiful fantasy and stumble back to reality. Much to my relief, I felt a sharp piercing pain right when I squeezed the excess skin on my arm.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

"Ngh."

...

Wait. Who says "Ngh"? Definitely _not_ me, I definitely don't sound like him. _HIM?!_ What made me think it would be a _guy?! _I turned to my right, and in my horror, the scary ruff boy I saw the other day was in my bed. Then, as if walking down a horrible memory lane, the events from last night replayed in my mind. Soon after Tyler left, I ran into Butch, who I was so generous, that I actually let him stay in my room. But thank goodness, Dad left early. I don't know what I'd do if he was here.

"Get up! You can't stay here! Get out! Get out!" I yelled, shoving him, hoping he'd wake.

"Boomer, the dog is grabbing my arm -_mrf_- tell him to -_ngh_- let me -_ugh_- go!"

Is this a joke to him? This is _not _the time to joke! He's not suppose to be here. I got out of bed as quickly as could, but that was a problem. Why hadn't I realize his arms were around me? Maybe it's cause my excitement caused me to think my stomach was just tight from my time with Tyler.

While trying to yank his grasp off of me, I ended up waking him instead. I think _somebody _just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Ugh! Where the hell is Boomer? That stupid ass didn't chase the dog away. He kept on grabbing at my--" He stopped mid-sentence. Clearly, he was sure that the dog in his dreams... happened to be me.

"Why are you here?" Why am I here? That's a very good question, I should be redirecting that back to you.

"This is my room." I tried to say, with my most gentle and soft voice. I wouldn't want to disturb the scary green monster out.

"What? What the hell happened last night?" What was he thinking? I hope it's not something I wouldn't think of. I was just being a good Samaritan, and this is what I get back in return? Life was not fair. His endless staring really creeped me out, I wanted to scream at him that I'm not some random... _person_ who picked him off the street and decided to ... _share the night _with him. But instead, I wasn't able to say that.

"You passed out on your lawn."

"So? Say something I don't know. Is that all you can say?" His voice still monotone and calm. Am I on some _Punk'd _episode? Is Buttercup trying to pull something on me? Maybe Blossom had a part in this. For this ironic turn out, it must include Blossom. And who gives him the right to say that about me? He barely says 8 words, excluding his last line.

Unable to look at him in the face, cause it was simply embarrassing. "Um, no. I just thought you wouldn't like to camp out at night."

His expression relaxed a bit, and he muffled something that seems to me as a "Oh." I waited 5 more minutes before I said anything else, hoping that that Buttercup and Blossom would understand that I know what they're up to. But 5 minutes passed, then 10 minutes. I knew this was bad, it was real.

"Say something." He muttered, obviously he's an impatient boy.

"Well, let's just get downstairs, I have school." I said, trying to be as composed as I could be. If I had the guts, I'd probably be hiding in a corner, hoping this nightmare would end.

As I opened the door, before I could even take a step outside, "Bubbles! Who are you talking to up there? It's almost 8:00! You better hurry!" yelled a voice downstairs.

What? Why is my Dad home. Why is he home?! At a time like this, why? Why did he choose Tuesday of all days? Why not Friday?! Or Saturday, heck Thursdays would be even better. I look around, hoping for a plan to pop in my head. But I wasn't in luck, because Blossom was the one who made the plans and strategies. Oh Blossom, why must you be gone? Because of you, last night I let this boy in my house.

Butch stared at me. He looked pale, but he was.. smirking?

"St-stop it! St-top being such a-a...poopyhead!" Unable to say the real word, I felt so stupid. I hope he won't start scolding me for not using the real term. Buttercup had, and I don't need another Buttercup right now. Butch is already a lot for me to handle.

"Haha, pfft!" and he burst out in a fit of laughter. I hate him so much.

"Bubbles! Seriously! It's almost time for school! Get down here right now!" yelled Dad from downstairs.

"Hahah, Poopy? Who uses that term nowadays? Princess, you gotta say it." He said. Still laughing, but at the same time, trying to keep it down so my dad couldn't hear.

This wasn't fair. It didn't say anywhere that Cinderella had to endure helping a villain and maybe suffer public humiliation in the process.

"Out! OUT!" I barely yelled. My voice was barely above my talking voice. I pointed at the window. He looked at me, he definitely thought I was the most stupidest person right now. No idiot in their right mind would command a Rowdyruff to do something, especially jump out a window. Though I bet they've jumped out plenty of windows. But that's right, I'm not completely sane right now, so no one can blame me.

"Relax, relax. I got this situation handled." He said, still calm as ever.

"What?"

"You go downstairs, and keep your father busy. I'll just sneak out. I do this all the time, I've been known for skipping school."

* * *

So I decided to go with his plan. I mean, it's foolproof right? I still hate him for making me embarrass myself with Poopy, but I can't hate him anymore right? Cause he's helping me avoid a scandal and a major lecture from Father.

"Hi dad!" I practically skipped downstairs, "are you late? Cause that would be strange!" I smiled.

"No, no sweetie. Daddy just has a day off."

We kept talking and because I did my excellent stalling, Butch managed to get outside successfully. I was so glad my Dad was a little bit dense because if he wasn't, I don't think I'll make it to school in one piece. I glanced down at my watch and freaked, I grabbed my toast and ran out the door, but there was something there. _Someone _there.

"Hey Princess." OMG, what is he doing here?

"What are you doing here?! I thought you left! Your brothers must be home! Go inside your house!" I whispered, trying my best to keep it down.

"Walking you to school of course."

Before I had time to protest, my cellphone rang again. It must be Melissa, I chose to ignore it. I'll just tell her at school. I'll just walk with Butch, what could go wrong?

* * *

I was totally wrong, before I entered the schoolyard, I made sure to ditch Butch. Or maybe he ditched me, I don't really know, but I wasn't walking with him to the school entrance. But still, everyone was staring at me, it was like I was a walking diamond. Their mouths in awe, some girls started pointing at me.

"_No way! Did he really?"_

"_Her?"_

"_I heard she had Butch by her trails."_

"_Ooh, definitely, Hazel will be pissed!"_

"_No way, she can totally beat Hazel and Jennifer. You saw how she juggled Tyler last night."_

"_I place my bets on Hazel. She's a sophomore."_

"_Serious? I totally bet on Bubbles. You know how those innocent girls tend to get, they start off with sugar, and then go spicy."_

This was seriously embarrassing, everyone who hadn't notice me or gave a care in the world about me, suddenly obeyed my every whim. I tried hiding my face behind my textbooks. This was hell on earth. In Biology, two girls who never even glanced at me, tried to steal seats to sit as close to me as possible.

"Hi! I'm Georgina! I love your hair, how did you get it so ... silky?!" She said as she started touching my hair. Usually I love compliments, but this was really awkward.

"Uhm, thanks!" I said, I smiled; grateful at her comment.

"Oh my goodness, Georgina, I love her waves! Check this out! I'm Xandra by the way."

Okay these girls were really creepy, but I didn't care because Mrs.Williams walked in.

"Attention, class is about to begin." Everyone scrambled to their seats. I didn't like Mrs.Williams. Every time, she'd threaten us with a pop quiz that is never real.

"Georgina, are you ready for the quiz tomorrow?"

Her threats were the ones that made me stay up all night, studying my eyes out for a quiz that wasn't even real. Her threats were so overused, no one really cared anymore, but I made extra sure to note down everything she said, just in case. Expect the unexpected.

When the bell rang, I was totally relieved, I wanted to get away from Georgina and Xandra quick. But I was like a walking bad luck charm, right in my face stood Hazel. Her face twisted in disgust at the sight me of me, but instead of walking to me, she walked straight pass me. To Butch who stood behind me. Why does this always happen to me? The misconception is really annoying.

"Where the hell were you? I called Brick and Boomer countless times, and they were no where to be found either!" she screamed. I was glad I didn't know her.

"I was around, Hazel." His same old response, how can she take that? If I was her, I would've slapped him or something. But obviously I'd never have the guts to do so. Buttercup usually defends me.

"OH-EM-GEE! Bubbles! We looked all over for you!" screamed Melissa from behind me, as Jessica trailed behind her. Melissa and Jessica crushed me in a bear hug, and I responded back. They began fixing my hair, tugging my dress and examining me closely. Melissa had her hand on her chin and seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Her shirt is so spunky."

"Jessica, I totally see what you mean."

"Wh-what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing! We just totally love it, let's go to Denny's, and you know.. chill for awhile?" said Jessica.

"Bu-but my French class is next."

"Who cares, we got to get you ready for another date with Tyler tonight. He wants just one on one."

At the mention of his name, my heart totally skipped a beat. Seriously, captain of the soccer team; every girl's dream; he noticed me. Don't you just love life sometimes? This must be karma for letting Butch stay in my house.

* * *

What I hate about going to eateries, is that I tend to order a lot. Sometimes I never get to finish it and it's not very fair to the person who's paying. But today, just for Tyler, I'll maintain my eating habits.

"So I was thinking we could check out Holt's today. I totally loved that Versace perfume, and guess who's got her daddy's credit card?" Jessica said, winking.

"Oh no! You serious? Oh I would kill to be in your shoes right now." Exclaimed Melissa, "oh btw, Tyler totally loved that you visited him."

"Wow, re-really? Did he say that?"

"OH-EM-GEE, and Bubbles! You _totally_ didn't return my call. I want details on everything that happened with Tyler after you guys left." Jessica grabbed my arm, and shook me.

"It was so... fiery! After I made up with Alex, everything just seemed to play out on its own!" Melissa looked up dreamily. I felt guilty about how I commented on their past make-out scene, because I had done the same with Tyler. I could feel my cheeks grow hot while recalling last night's events.

Melissa held her hand to my forehead, "Oh my goodness, what's wrong Bubs? You're looking awfully red."

"Come on, I want to check out that Christian Dior dress. It's like.. like, calling out to me. Ya know? It's like my Goddess but in a form of a dress." Jessica began tugging at us.

" No ways, what if I bought the dress?"

"Get away you ugly witch from the west! That dress is mine." Joked Jessica.

It didn't feel right skipping French, but in that moment; it felt great. We spent 2nd block at Holt's doing what girls do best.

* * *

I was lucky to have made it back for 3rd block.

"You skipped French." A cold voice stabbed me.

I turned around, and I wasn't surprised to see him. I tried to think fast, hoping I'd come up with a quick and smart remark.

"Since when were you interested in school?"

"I'm not stupid, so don't say stupid things to me."

I grunted. It was so like Butch to say that. Spending one night with him, it felt as though I knew him since primary school. He can be so unpredictable that it seems predictable. Last I checked, he skipped school as well.

"Go away, I don't want Tyler to think misunderstand anything." After last night's event, I really didn't want to be around him anymore longer. I might either lose Tyler to Jennifer or be creamed and backstabbed by Hazel. Either way I lose.

"I think I left my sweater at your house. I want to go get it."

My mouth was in awe. He wanted to come over and I wasn't going to let that happen, at least not in this lifetime. "No! You're not coming over again, I'll bring it to school tomorrow."

"Oh, well I certainly don't mind if the girls wondered why my sweater was at your house. Handling Tyler on the same night you handled me, oh what a juicy new rumour." He said it flat out. I really don't need anymore obstacles, so I gave in.

"Fine, but I'm leaving first. You can follow 5 minutes after."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

For some reason, I anxiously waited till the bell that meant school was over for the day to ring. I had butterflies because I have to meet Butch. But the clock slowed down. It felt was though it was going 5mins/second. It's said that time actually slowed down right before the bell rings. I fumbled with my fingers as the teacher lectured on something about microbiology and microscopes.

My butterflies are seriously killing me, but suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I know we aren't allowed to use cellphones during class, but I was curious. I grabbed my phone, secretly checking it. It was a text message from Tyler.

'hey bubs, I miss u, watcha up to?'

I was going to reply, but another text message was sent to me.

'hurry up, i wnt 2 go sumwhere.'

Ugh. What's wrong with him? I don't ever remember giving him my cell phone number. I ignored his message because I'll just have to go along with him regardless anyways. I hope the bell would ring fast though.

My butterflies are killing me.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter. I loathe it! But with a passion! :) I won't rush Bubbles and Butch. I promise. I'm so tired, I could probably fall asleep right now!

**Please review!**

**Track Spinning: **Gwen Stefani - Don't Speak

_**Miss.kHOLIC**_


End file.
